elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 9: Daedric Husks
Ingredient Classification 9: Daedric Husks (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 9: Daedryczne powłoki) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść When the souls of the hated but departed Daedra flee back to the realm of Oblvion, it is said that they sometimes leave a trace of their being behind: a thin wispy husk, little more than an ethereal memorial to their wanton destruction and subsequent banishment. The Master theorizes these are the parts of a Daedra's soul that prevent them from being drained by powerful magicians or rival Daedric forces. So say the Master, although I am fortunate to never have seen such a threat (I suppose the unrest across these lands means my luck is certain to change for the worse). All the husks are found where Daedra have been present, and these are never seen intact, leading to the suggestion that they split apart when the Daedra's soul flees to answer to their keeper. There remains powerful magic within these husks, which makes them so prized by merchants and enchanters alike. Up until Molag Bal started to wrench us closer to his realm, the market for such rare and powerful raw materials meant husks commanded a great price. Now, as the Daedra stalk this land and supplies are plentiful, the price has fallen slightly, but the need for enchantments in time of war balances out the pricing. Find a noisome husk, but do not mistake it for the skin of a skeever turned inside out; this pink and unpleasant dollop of skin and sinew is excreted from two-legged Daedra. The eldrich husk has the appearance of flayed eel skin, peeled back and almost shiny; it comes from Daedra of high standing. Chthonic husks look like dark purple tentacles, as if Hermaeus Mora had shed a piece of his great, bloated form. These husks are left when an animal Daedra of any size leaves Mundus. Chthonic Husk A writing throng of tentacles connected to a strange, eyeless mass. Sticky and unpleasant to see and touch. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. * Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. * Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. * Bestows a benefit surely vampiric in nature: magical harm to the for and occasional curing to the instigator. Eldritch Husk Strangely smooth but oddly pockmarked skin, black as deep water eel. Clammy and smelling of sulfur. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. * Imparts a healthy disregard for heat and flames in all forms. * Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud of calming rod. * Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. Noisome Husk A fleshy mound of sinew and skin, as if a skeever was turned inside out. Wet at first, it then dries and cracks. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Tightens the flesh, making it tough as tanned leather. * Yields an aptitude for weaving between the strikes of an opponent, as a Khajiit might. * Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. * Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. en:Ingredient Classification 9: Daedric Husks Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus